Nightmare
by KatieCooker
Summary: Ever have a reoccurring dream? Tsukune Aono has, after a very long the his dream is beginning to become reality. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare

Chapter 1: Welcome to reality

_**HI People! IT is good to be back with a new story, this is my own original idea so I hope you guys like it as much as my old story. This story is going to be different then other stories so look forward to it! As always I hope you guys like it!**_

__He stood in the darkness... nothing in sight. He looked at his body, his shirt had blood spattered on it. He reached down and his fingertips touched the blood, it had smeared on his fingers. His eyes focused on the blood, where had it come from.

_ 'Who's blood is this?', _Tsukune quickly took his shirt off and threw it into the darkness.

The faint sound of someone walking towards him began to ring in his ears. He searched around but couldn't see anyone. The sound almost seemed like it was coming from every direction, he was getting scared.

"I'm coming for you", The almost ghost like voice came from every direction and echoed in Tsukune's head. He closed his eyes, he put his hands over his ears and clenched his teeth together. The voice had receded and he began to feel as ease. He was still in a very unusual place but things were getting calmer.

Tsukune opened his eyes and standing in front of him was a woman. He pulled his arms away from his head, "Excuse me, do you know where we are?"

The woman's face was turned away from Tsukune's sight. The woman turned around slowly, Tsukune's eyes widened and his face quickly turned to fear. The woman had blood covering her entire face, her smile widened from cheek to cheek. Her silver hair was stained with blood, she began to walk closer and closer to Tsukune.

He tried to back away but ended up falling down. He couldn't back away fast enough, the woman was getting closer to him. "Tsukune!", he let out a deep breath and sat up. His body had been sweating, not only that but for some reason he felt like everything had had just happened was real.

"Hey what are you doing we are going to be late for school!", Tsukune could hear only a little of what was being said. His body was still adjusting to everything, "Tsukune are you even listing to me?", Tsukune shook his head and looked at the person who was talking.

He was in his room, his sheets were over him and they covered his pajamas. The person that had been talking was his childhood friend, "Hmm, what's wrong you look like you just saw a ghost." Kokoa sat at the end of his bed, they had met quite a while ago and became friends. He was the only one who could stand her personality, Tsukune had finally snapped back into reality.

"Kokoa, **Hey what did I tell you about coming into my room!**", Tsukune pulled his sheets towards him. The pulled out from under Kokoa and she fell on the ground. Tsukune looked over his bed, his hand was on the back of his neck and he couldn't feel worse.

"I'm sorry Kokoa you kinda just surprised me.", Tsukune wasn't the kind of person to hate someone. Even if the person had done something terrible he would still try to be that persons friend. Kokoa sat up and rubbed her head.

"There is no way that I will forgive something like that!", Kokoa said as she grabbed Tsukune's pillow. She began to swing it back and forth hitting him on the head. These two go to the same high school, Kokoa always told Tsukune that there used to be a special school for people like her but it closed down after some bad things happened.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__Tsukune had gotten dressed and the two were on their way to school. Their school uniforms were the basic of all school uniforms. A nice black button up shit along with a nice white shirt underneath that. The girls outfit was basically the same thing, the girls were required to wear skirts instead of black slacks.

The day had started off like any other day for Tsukune and Kokoa. She would threaten to beat up random students that stared and ogled at her. Tsukune would hold her back, he would then apologize to the students who then never stained at Kokoa again.

Tsukune sighed, he held his book bag in his hand and his other hand was planted firmly on his face. "When are you going to stop fighting men and finally get a boyfriend?", Tsukune asked as they continued to walk together.

Kokoa crossed her arms and looked away from Tsukune in a pissed off manner. "Who needs a boyfriend anyway, they are good for nothing!", Tsukune sighed. There was no getting through to her, he would have to stay by her side forever and protect her.

"They are not good for nothing, they do stuff for you like protect you, and take you out places. They are the one you like the most!", Tsukune had pored his heart out but the only response he had received was Kokoa looking away from him and a sound that sounded like 'Hmph' coming from her mouth.

Tsukune couldn't help but smile. They were such good friends that they could tell each other anything. There wasn't a secret between the two, Kokoa let her arms fall and looked down.

"This morning when I woke you up.. was it the same dream?", Tsukune looked towards the ground. He had been having the same dream for years now, ever since he had known Kokoa he has been having them. It had gotten so at times that Tsukune would wake up screaming in the middle of the night.

One time he woke up screaming, when his parents went into his room they say his eyes were dull and empty. Kokoa knew about this dream, she had a guilty look on her face that Tsukune could never quite figure out.

"How about after school I take us to the arcade?", Tsukune said looking up from the ground. His attitude had changed, Kokoa smiled and ran in front of Tsukune stopping him. She bent over a little and smiled at him.

"Alright, but I am going to play as much as I want, consider it punishment for what you did this morning.", Kokoa said playfully. She spun around and began to run to school.

"Hey wait up!", Tsukune yelled running after her. After Tsukune had left the sidewalk catching up with Kokoa, someone had made their way to where Tsukune was standing. The man had a crooked smile, his teeth looked as sharp as razors.

The man wore a suit and tie, his eyes were covered in sunglasses and his hair was sleeked back with hair gel. "Tsukune Aono, huh?", The man held in-between his arm a yellow folder and on the very edge of the folder had Tsukune's name on it.

The man walked over to a black car and sat down inside of it, he tossed the folder to the passengers side and started his car up. This man was following Tsukune for some reason.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Tsukune and Kokoa had made it to school and were in class, they were so close that they even sat next to each other in class. "Pst, Tsukune are you ever going to ditch the she demon to eat lunch with me some time?", Tsukune lifted his head up and looked at the person who was talking to him.

Kokoa wasn't Tsukune's only friend, in fact almost everyone in the school liked Tsukune, he was nice and didn't like to cause problems with anyone. The person talking to Tsukune was his friend, Naoto. He and Kokoa didn't quite get along, Kokoa had heard what Naoto said and threw a pencil at the back of his head.

Naoto rubbed the back of his head and gave Kokoa a dirty look. Kokoa stuck her tongue out at Naoto, Tsukune sighed and shook his head back and forth. He put his head on his hand and looked out the window, he could see the leafs falling from the trees.

He looked closer at the leafs and began to remember his dream, the girl from his nightmare flashed before his eyes and he fell backwards out of his seat. He fell on the floor in a panic, everyone around him was looking at him and whispering.

"Mr. Aono are you alright?", Tsukune snapped back into what was happening. He looked around at everyone concerned eyes on him. Tsukune stood up and stared at the window, his heart was racing and he felt very strange.

"Um, may I use the restroom?", Tsukune asked looking at the teacher then at the window. "You may.", Tsukune thanked the teacher and left the room as fast as he could. Kokoa watched as he left the room.

Tsukune walked into the hallway of the school, he put his hand up to his chest and felt his heart. He had never had this sort of thing happen before, seeing the girls face during the day was new. Tsukune took a deep breath and began to walk towards the bathroom, he looked in front of him and meet eye to eye with a man.

The man had a crooked smile and was staring right at Tsukune. "Its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Aono. You see I am the schools new teacher and if you weren't to busy I would like to talk to you in private.", The man looked suspicious to Tsukune.

His outfit did look professional, but the way he grinned at Tsukune wasn't right. "Of course, may I ask what you are going to teach?", Tsukune asked walking closer to the man.

"Biology", when Tsukune reached the man he could smell something on him. It was close to the worst thing he had even smelt before. Tsukune tried to ignore the smell and pass the man, "I expect to see you after school then.", The teacher said with a smile. Tsukune nodded his head and pushed the door to the bathroom open. He wanted to get away from this man as soon as possible.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__Tsukune and Kokoa met in a very normal boy meets girl kind of way. Tsukune was always the bright eyed kid, but at that age that meant he got picked on... a lot. His school days were filled with bullies and even when he left he would be bullied until he reached the safety of his home.

None of that ever got to him though, he continued to be the same person all the way until high school. One day when Tsukune was on his way home from school he had ran into someone with the same problem he had.

The path that he used to walk from school to his house intercepted with a park, he would usually play for a minute or two before continuing on his way. This day was different though, "Whats wrong, can't you grab it?", Tsukune had walked into the park to see three boys who looked like they were at least five years older then him.

In the middle of the three boys stood a red-headed girl who looked like she was about to explode. One side of her hair was up in a pig tale, the other side ran down the side of her face, they boys had taken the band that held her hair together.

Tsukune knew this wasn't right, besides that fact the girl seemed like she didn't really care. He dropped his backpack to the ground, his chest swelled up and his heart began to race. It was almost like he was gathering up courage.

"**Hey leave her alone!**", Tsukune shouted, he had instantly got the bullies attention. They might have thought it was a adult or a teacher.

The bullies focus shifted from the sad red head to the instantly confident Tsukune. The little girl looked up at Tsukune with the eye that wasn't covered by her long hair. As the bullies walked away from the girl, they dropped her band on the ground.

This little girl is Kokoa, she didn't really care about her band because that wasn't what she was sad about. The bullies just saw a sad girl and decided that it would be fun to pick on her, what Tsukune had done was a useless gesture.

Kokoa reached down and picked up her band, as it sat in her hand she couldn't help but wonder what the boy was thinking. She looked up from her band, Tsukune was laying on the ground as the bullies began to kick and punch him for getting in the way.

Everything in her mind that was troubling her was gone, her unemotional face had a cold grin rise to the surface. She clenched onto her band tight and dashed quickly towards the bullies, her foot landed on the back of one of the bullies heads and he flew forward.

Kokoa landed on the ground and stood in the middle of the other two bullies. They were to confused to do anything, Kokoa's leg lifted up and her foot came crashing down on the next bully. He lay face down on the ground unconscious now.

"I'm so out of here!", The last bully yelled as he ran away leaving more then a sweat trail to follow him.

Kokoa leaned over and poked Tsukune's face with her finger. After about three or four pokes he opened his eyes. When he saw her face he smiled wide, "I'm glad you're okay." Kokoa blushed and looked away from him.

"Not thanks to you!", Kokoa said putting her hands on her hips and pouting.

"I guess I should be thanking you for taking care of those guys.", Tsukune said as he began to get up from off the floor.

"Ha, of course you should, it's not everyday you get to meet someone as cool as me!", Kokoa said as she pointed her thumb at herself and smiled.

Tsukune reached his hand out to Kokoa, his pules was racing and his breath was short. He knew there was nothing he could do against those guys and Kokoa knew this. Kokoa looked at his shaky hand, she reached out and grabbed his hand.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__Tsukune splashed water on his face, he had never had his dream come to him so clear. He looked at himself in the mirror closely, "What's happening to me?"

_'Not only that but a new, strange teacher. Things just keep getting stranger and stranger.', _he dried his face off and returned back to his classroom where he waited until it was time for lunch.

He and Kokoa had lunch everyday, they would never miss a day. Tsukune reached into his desk and pulled out what looked like a homemade lunch. "Ahh is that one of Ms. sweet, yet sours homemade lunches?", Naoto asked as he watched Tsukune open the lunch box.

Drool was coming from his lips as the awaited moment came. The top lifted and a cloud of darkness surrounded the school. The lunch box had nothing but meals that were made mostly out of tomatoes.

"**What is that abomination!?**", Naoto asked pointing at the red lunch box.

"Well Kokoa and I decided to make each other lunch for today.", Tsukune looked up and watched as Kokoa dropped a three high lunch box for Tsukune.

Tsukune couldn't see Kokoa so he looked around massive lunch box. "Alright! I stayed up all night trying to cook this so you better get to eating, Thanks for the meal!", Kokoa yelled as she slapped her hands together and began to dig down into the lunch Tsukune had made her.

Lunch time was finally over and Tsukune lay on his desk with his hand covering his stomach. "Isn't love great?", Naoto said as hearts bolted from his eyes.

The man who had been following Tsukune was standing outside of his last class. In his hands was the folder that he had on Tsukune. Inside of the folder were plenty of facts about Tsukune, what he is allergic to, his birthday, even his blood type. The reason this man had this folder was still a mystery, the man took the picture of Tsukune out of the folder and held it up.

"Its always fun to see what kind of people can be used for the program.", The man began to laugh as Tsukune's picture caught on fire. The fire turned into a ball which the man then held in his hand. What was this man, and what did he want with Tsukune.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__Tsukune had been stressing about what the biology teacher wanted to talk to him about. That man didn't seem right, but he is a teacher so Tsukune does have to listen to him. The bell to leave school rang and in an instant Kokoa ran to Tsukune's desk.

"Are you ready to go to the arcade?", Kokoa yelled as she slammed her hands down on Tsukune's desk snapping him out of his thoughts.

He had forgot that he promised to take her to the arcade. "I am, but first I have to talk to the new biology teacher.", Tsukune grabbed his book bag and headed towards the biology teachers room. Kokoa leaned her head out of the classroom and watched as Tsukune walked.

She felt a little sad that they couldn't just leave school right away, she was more concerned with what Tsukune was in trouble for. After Tsukune passed a corner Kokoa followed slowly behind him.

Corner after corner step after step Kokoa was following him. Tsukune had finally made it to the biology room. He opened the door and shut it behind him, he looked inside but no one was inside, he walked in farther and looked around.

Someone was standing in the corner, Tsukune tilted his head so he could see the figure closer. It looked like the teacher he had talked to earlier, "Did you know, that the flesh of a human being doesn't last very long after it has been removed from the original persons body?", Tsukune looked closer and the flesh that was on this teachers skin was burning off.

_**Soo... did you like it I sure hope you did it took a lot of work to make this chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can so please endure it. I will see you guys soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare

Chapter 2: Dream Girl

_**HI People! Sorry for not updating you guys, I have been really busy and didn't really have a lot of free time. So when I did get some free time I wrote this chapter and forgot to save it and discarded the entire chapter! Couldn't manage to save the file so I got mad and stopped writing until now!**_

__The teachers skin was falling from his body, the smell that was coming from the teacher was unbelievable. Tsukune fell backwards, he had caught himself on a desk behind him but the shock hadn't gone away.

Tsukune had never seen anything like this before. He all of the flesh from the teachers body had fallen off, it wasn't only falling but burning. Tsukune felt nauseous, as he looked at the man in front of him.

With all of the skin burnt off of his body he looked terrifying. His skin; if you could call it that, was lit up bright red. Flames rose from his 'skin', it was almost like he was on fire. The Teacher had an evil smile on his face, it was time for him to do what he was sent here to do. Tsukune had no clue what was going on, all he could think about was the fact that this man was a monster.

Tsukune was frozen with fear, his body seemed like it wasn't even under his own control. The Teacher clenched his fist and began to stretch his arms out, "Don't worry, I will be right with you Mr. Aono." Tsukune had to fight the urge to just stand there, he needed to move. He turned away from Teacher and began to push desks out of his way.

It was right there the exit was so close he could almost feel the door. The Teacher let out a frighting sound, his arm swung and hit a desk that was behind Tsukune. The desk went flying across the room, it was broken the Teachers punch was so strong that it completely broke the desk.

Seeing that was like a wake up call for Tsukune, he had full control of his body again and was moving. He made it to the door and slid it open, his eyes widened when he saw who was standing in front of him. Kokoa stared up at Tsukune, there was no way she was here. He had protected her a lot when they were younger but there was no way he could protect her from this thing.

The Teacher was getting closer knocking desk after desk out of the way to get to him. Tsukune grabbed a hold of Kokoa's arm and tried to run away with her. "There is no time to explain, we need to go now!", Tsukune said as he pulled on Kokoa's arm. She didn't budge though, he figured she was frozen in fear like he was.

The teacher had reached the door and was now standing in front of Kokoa; who still didn't budge. The Teacher smiled, "Where do you think you are going Mr. Aono?" Tsukune had to protect Kokoa no matter what, she had nothing to do with this monster, he only wanted to kill Tsukune.

Tsukune had to do it, he swallowed his fear and let what little strength he had. He stood in front of Kokoa and spread his arms open wide. He had to protect her no matter what, **"Go, get out of here Kokoa!" **Kokoa didn't say anything, even when Tsukune stood in front of her she didn't say anything.

The Teacher raised his fist in the air and swung it at Tsukune, in that moment Tsukune could see things in slow motion. The Teachers fist flying towards him, coming from behind him a long black sword slashes fast and cuts the teachers arm in half. Tsukune could see it all happening before his eyes, it was the strangest thing.

The Teacher walked backwards and writhed in pain, he held onto what was left of his arm with the arm he had left. Tsukune was pulled back by his shirt collar, Kokoa walked in front of him and held the sword in her hands.

_'I didn't know Kokoa had a sword', _Tsukune thought to himself. He watched as Kokoa approached the monster without any fear whatsoever. "Ahh, I didn't know the boy was protected.", The Teacher said as he turned his head and looked past Kokoa right at Tsukune.

"Kokoa...", Tsukune said in almost a whisper. "To be protected by a Vampire, he must have a high compatibility.", Tsukune didn't understand what he was talking about compatibility, Vampire what does he mean.

"Even if you do kill me they will send more, the boy will be ours eventually!", The Teacher said as he pointed at Tsukune. Kokoa looked over her shoulder and glanced at Tsukune, she had never told him about it. Tsukune watched as Kokoa stared at him, her eyes seemed emotionless, the Teacher didn't hesitate though.

He had saw an opening and taken it, with the arm he had left he swung at Kokoa. Tsukune could see this happening but didn't know what to do. _'There is no way Kokoa can be a vampire..', _he knew what lead down this path he had seen it happen all the times in manga. The boy would get involved with a girl and eventually he would follow the same path to his death.

Then again what if he let the two fight it out, he wouldn't git involved and just take off. In the morning just start his normal life. **"Kokoa look out!",** What was he thinking there was no way he could just leave her alone with this monster, even if she was a monster.

Kokoa turned around and moved her sword. The Teachers fist hit the broad side of the sword, Kokoa lifted the sword up and pushed the teachers fist backwards, Tsukune couldn't believe how strong Kokoa was, all these years he has been pretending to protect her when she could take care of herself this entire time.

Kokoa rushed forward and slashed through the teachers chest, she had cut him in half at the stomach. Tsukune couldn't believe how powerful she is, even so the Teacher was very powerful himself he destroyed a desk like it was nothing.

Yet Kokoa stopped the mans full blown attack and even cut him in half. Tsukune could see it in Kokoa's eyes, she was fearless and didn't hesitate to cut the man down. Tsukune could feel something else too, his stomach began to hurt. All the blood was too much for him, he ran back into the class room and threw up in one of the trash can.

His vision of Kokoa and the Teacher was obscured by the remaining desks that were in the way. He stood up and began to walk over to where the teachers body was laying, he couldn't believe it the Teacher was still alive laying on the ground.

Kokoa put her sword to the Teachers chest, "Where are the other?" Kokoa still looked like the same old Kokoa but Tsukune had this new fear installed into him, it was the mystery of what she was. There was no way she is human, then that makes her a monster.

"Listen to me Mr. Aono, we will get you.. we will kill everyone you love and this Vampire just to get you!", Kokoa pushed down and her sword dug deep into the Teachers chest. Tsukune walked backwards until he was against the wall, Kokoa waited a minute before she pulled the sword out of the Teachers chest.

She turned around and looked at Tsukune, he was in shock all of this was like introducing a brand new world to him. "Tell me, what was he talking about?", Tsukune asked looking at the Teacher. Kokoa turned her sword back into a bat and looked to the floor trying not to stare Tsukune in the eyes.

"I am a Vampire, he is a monster just like me. Within our blood we can transfer power, only to some humans though. Not every Gary Stu or Mary Sue can absorb our blood, there is an organization that wants these humans that can absorb our blood... its called Fairytale.", This was a lot to take in.

"This has happened once before, you were not around to see it but they came for you before.", Tsukune clenched his fist. "All of that is fine, I don't care.. what I want to know is was all of this, our friendship.. **everything just so you can protect me?!**", Tsukune yelled. Kokoa is his friend, the one he cared about the most and she had such a secret.

Kokoa was silent for a minute.. "Yes... bu- She wanted to tell him everything. How she felt, how over time she came to be his friend. Tsukune didn't care, he had began to walk out of the classroom so that he didn't have to be in the same room as Kokoa.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__Tsukune had decided to walk around until he cooled down, he couldn't believe that his entire childhood with Kokoa was all a sham. His hands were in his pockets and he was taking his time to get home. _'Kokoa... she didn't even tell me about all of this!', _Tsukune looked up at the sky. Things would have been so different if he would have know.

Would he have feared her back when they were kids. If she would have told him she is a vampire would he have even believed her. He was taking his sweet time to get back to his house, he wanted to know what things were real and which weren't in his life.

He began to approach his house. He was on the street he lived on and could see his house, standing in front of his house and looking around was Kokoa. She was worried about him, she didn't always show it but she cared for him and didn't want him to be hurt.

He stared at the ground as he approached her, he didn't know what to say to her. He could hear Kokoa's footsteps as she approached him, he took a deep breath but before he could say anything Kokoa had wrapped her arms around him.

**"Tsukune, your an idiot! Of course I care about you, idiot... idiot...IDIOT!",** Tsukune felt ashamed. What was he thinking this entire time? Kokoa did care about him, all those times they would laugh together, all those time she would come to his house to wake him up. She cared about him more then anyone in the world.

He was still in shock about what was happening. Kokoa hand never hugged him, not even once. She had always just punched his shoulder never showing how she truly feels. He felt Kokoa's tears begin to wet his shirt. He quickly wrapped Kokoa in a hug, his arms squeezed her tight.

Kokoa blushed a little and loosed her grip on Tsukune, she wasn't used to this emotional stuff. "O-Okay that's enough!", Kokoa said as she pushed Tsukune off of her. Tsukune smiled he didn't care how much it was as long as he knows Kokoa cares for him it is enough.

"Be thankful that I even gave you a hug!", Kokoa said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from Tsukune. "Let me show my thanks then!", Tsukune leaned in close and kissed Kokoa's cheek. She instantly lit up red and pulled her fist back, she let it fly forward hitting Tsukune knocking him over. "Pervert!"

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() **_

The Teachers car was still where it was parked, the window was broken and someone was sitting in the car. She had Tsukune's file in her hands and was reading it, "Tsukune Aono, I guess its time to meet you..", The woman looked at the rear view mirror and stared back into her blood red eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare

Chapter 3: The Sisters

_**HI People! So I have an update finally! I know it has been a while but I have been working on something that I don't want to post until the story is finished. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!~**_

Tsukune walked a little further down the road, he was on his way to the store. Kokoa had stayed the night at his house, Tsukune lived on his own for reasons his parents didn't really want to get into. They both had jobs which required them to move around a lot, deciding which parent he would live with for a certain amount of time was stupid. So they decided to visit him at his house when they get the chance.

He was going to get some eggs to make Kokoa, he hadn't been able to do anything nice for her since she saved his life. He didn't really want to think about it but since she is a vampire he didn't know if she could eat eggs or things like that. He stopped for a second and thought to himself, "Now that I think about it she only ever drank that tomato juice."

Tsukune shook his head trying not to think about it too much. He was looking on the ground and walking, he knew his way to the store so he barely looked up. After a couple minutes of walking he bumped into something.

"Oh, I'm sorry I should have been paying more attention- Tsukune stopped talking when he looked up to see the person he ran into. A large slime like creature was standing in Tsukune's way, Tsukune began to crawl away from the monster. He continued to crawl backwards, Tsukune partly stood up and turned away from the monster.

The slime monster constructed an arm out of its slime and grabbed Tsukune's leg, the monster lifted Tsukune in the air and spun him around until it let him go. Tsukune's body flew until it it a brick wall, Tsukune hit the ground and the brick wall began to fall apart.

Tsukune's vision was blurry but he could clearly see the monster getting closer and closer to him. "What is going to happen to me now, Kokoa.. if she was here maybe this would have gone differently." Tsukune was hurt badly he couldn't manage to move very much, he lifted his hand up to stop the slime monster but all he do was lift it up. The monster was almost at Tsukune now, in the blink of an eye there was a blur of a silver in front of him.

Tsukune tried to open his eyes to see better but it didn't help, his eyes closed shut. He didn't know what happened after that. He couldn't help but think while he was unconscious, "Kokoa, I know I was stupid I hope that you will forgive me for being stupid."

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Tsukune's eyes opened up, he could feel his body moving a little, the sun was shining brightly in his eyes. He couldn't see immediately, his eyes had to adjust to the sunlight. Looking around he could see he was in some sort of car, he looked to his right and sitting in the drivers seat was a girl.

Tsukune's eyes widened, his body seemed like it was frozen in place. It couldn't be, the girl that was driving him was the girl he has had in his dreams. The girl covered in blood, the girl he always thought wanted to kill him was sitting in the seat next to him.

"Tsukune Aono?", The woman asked with a cocky sort of smile on her face. She reached her hand closer to Tsukune, she grabbed his face and pulled him closer to her. "You don't seem like you're anything special."

Tsukune pulled away from her and reached for the door handle, he needed to get away from her. He didn't know why but he could tell that just being next to her was bad for his health, Tsukune pushed the door open and fell on the ground. Dust around him flew up, he didn't know where he was but it looked like some sort of abandoned, metal factory.

Tsukune still felt sore, his body hurt from being tossed around like a rag doll. He pushed himself off the ground and stood up holding his ribs, he was hurt badly and couldn't tell how far he was going to make it away from this girl.

"My name is Moka, I was sent to protect you from anything that wants to hurt you." Moka walked around the car and began to walk towards Tsukune. He had walked closer to a large broken down airplane, his back hit against the airplane there was no where else for him to go. Moka pushed her hand against Tsukune's ribs, she could feel that at least one of them was broken.

"You should be thankful.." Moka leaned in close to Tsukune's neck. She was so close that he could feel her breath on his neck, it had just hit Tsukune what was happening. The silver blur, Moka's silver hair flew in-front of his eyes as she got closer to Tsukune's neck. She was the one that saved him from the slime that was going to kill him earlier.

The abandoned cars and trucks that filled the metal graveyard were still, Moka's teeth touched Tsukune's skin. Before they could pierce his skin, the car that they arrived in had blown up. The explosion pushed all of the dust up and away from the car and Tsukune, Tsukune blocked the dust that was thrown up in the air. When the dust settled, Kokoa stood on top of the car.

Moka let go of Tsukune, she smiled as she began to walk over to her little sister. "Tsukune are you okay, she didn't bite you did she?" Kokoa had a large spike like ball and chain in her hands, she looked like she was in a pissed off mood which didn't make Tsukune feel too safe. Moka crossed her arms and stopped walking, she was halfway between Tsukune and Kokoa now.

"Where have you been big sister?" Kokoa asked readying her ball and chain.

"It doesn't matter I am here for him now." Moka said smiling at her sister.

Kokoa had gotten mad, Moka talking down to her sister like she was weak. She had stayed by Tsukune's side and is the only one who needs to protect him. Kokoa jumped from the car and slammed the ball down at her sister, Moka dodged the ball and came back at Kokoa with a kick that sent Kokoa flying towards Tsukune's direction.

Kokoa hit the plane and ripped a hole through the metal that Tsukune was leaning against. Moka's leg was still lifted in the air, she slowly brought it down and took a fighting stance, _'She is strong.' _Tsukune couldn't believe Kokoa who had taken that twisted teacher out could be beat so easily.

"Don't think that is all I have!" Kokoa flew out of the hole in the airplane, her fist stuck Moka's forearm. Moka pushed Kokoa back and began to block strikes and kicks that Kokoa was throwing her way, Tsukune didn't know how powerful Kokoa was until he saw the two of them fight. Kokoa threw a punch, Moka opened her palm and caught Kokoa's punch.

The shock wave of the punch even hit Tsukune, Kokoa couldn't beat her sister but she couldn't let Tsukune be taken by her either. Kokoa twisted around and lifted her leg up Moka let go of Kokoa's hand and grabbed her leg. Kokoa smiled as she continued to twist, Moka didn't notice Kokoa grabbing her ball and chain from the ground.

Kokoa swung the ball and hit Moka, or so she thought. The ball was stopped in mid-air, Moka had kicked the ball and stopped it in its tracks. The ball fell to the ground and Kokoa pulled it back to her side, "What are you doing here?"

Kokoa looked back at Tsukune who had made his way to Kokoa's side, he had thought to himself about everything that was happening. "Kokoa told me that there were people after me because of my blood, are you one of those people?" Moka smirked at Tsukune, he was so far off of what she was there for.

"You said you are here to protect me, then why are you fighting Kokoa, she is here to protect me as well." Kokoa lowered her weapon and looked at her sister.

"You're right, I am here to make sure no one gets there hands on Tsukune." Moka smiled at her little sister, she put up a hell of a fight for this boy. She didn't know what was so special about Tsukune but she had her orders as well.

"Do what ever it takes not to let Tsukune Aono, into fairy tales grips. And if something is to happen to take care of it when necessary." Moka wasn't there to protect Tsukune she was there to kill him if anything were to happen.


End file.
